Our Destiny
by Princess Li-chan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang emas dan bermata biru safir yang selama hidupnya semua kebahagiaannya selalu berakhir dengan penyesalan. Bagaimanakah jika dia jatuh hati kepada Sabaku Gaara, laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya setahun yang lalu tapi di satu sisi sahabat masa kecilnya memendam perasaan cinta padanya tanpa sepengetahuannya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : GaaFemNaru**

**Warning : Author pemula, ooc, alur terlalu cepat, typo, au dll**

* * *

**Hari itu tepat hari dimana kita pertama bertemu…**

**Disamping air terjun dengan aliran air yang membentuk sungai dibawahnya…**

Zrrrrrrrrrssssssssss

Tap…tap…tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema, beriringan dengan suara gemerisik air yang mengalir turun membentuk aliran sungai.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti, bersamaan dengan suara dedaunan yang tertiup angin, seolah menyambut kedatangannya, mengibaskan helaian rambut emasnya yang tergerai mencapai pinggangnya itu.

Uzumaki Naruto itulah nama gadis berumur 15 tahun itu.

Ia melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah semerah darah yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Sosok itu kini tengah duduk membelakanginya, tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Entah apa yang difikirkan sosok berambut merah itu sekarang, Naruto pun mencoba menghampirinya.

"Tempat ini begitu indah bukan ?" ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan, ia berdiri di samping anak laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang duduk disana saat itu.

"Kau suka tempat ini ?" Tanya Naruto membungkuk sembari memegang lututnya. Mendekat kearah sosok laki-laki itu

Merasa terusik, sosok berambut merah itu mulai menoleh kearahnya

"Apa maumu ?" tanyanya dingin.

Merasa ditanya Naruto menatap sosok asing itu dan melihat wajah putih pucat dengan tato ai di dahi kirinya. Mata biru safirnya bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau emerald milik laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya kebetulan saja berada disini" Jawab Naruto mempertahankan senyumannya.

"…" Laki-laki itu terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Hampir setiap hari aku kemari, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ?" Naruto berucap kembali.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu hal yang membuatmu bisa sampai di tempat ini, seolah langkah kakimu membimbingmu kemari." Lanjutnya.

"…" Sosok itu tetap terdiam tapi matanya terus terpaku pada gadis berambut secerah matahari itu.

Merasa pegal Naruto ikut duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu.

"Aku selalu berada disini setiap sore kalau kau bertanya untuk apa aku disini jawabannya cuma satu, aku berfikir setidaknya aku bisa melupakan bebanku walau hanya sesaat dengan melihat semua ini" Naruto terus bercerita meskipun ia tau kalau laki-laki di sampingnya takkan menanggapinya.

"Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku dan ayahku meninggal setahun kemudian karena kecelakaan, bahkan aku tidak ingat seperti apa wajah mereka" Naruto tersenyum miris saat mengingat masa lalunya sedangkan laki-laki berambut merah itu tertegun dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku selalu berfikir kalau hidupku tak pernah beruntung, semua kebahagiaan yang kudapat selalu berakhir dengan penyesalan"

Naruto terus bercerita sampai tanpa ia sadari sebuah kristal bening jatuh dari mata biru lautnya.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu terkejut melihatnya.

Merasa pipinya basah Naruto mencoba menyentuhnya.

"A..ahahaha sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana sampai tidak menyadari ini" Tawa Naruto buru-buru menghapus air matanya menggunakan sebelah punggung tangannya.

"Ah, aku tidak tau kalau aku sudah terlalu lama disini, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam aku harus pulang bagaimana denganmu…"

"Gaara, panggil aku Gaara" Laki-laki berambut merah itu akhirnya mulai bicara setelah sekian lama diam membisu

"Kalau begitu namaku Naruto, jadi bagaimana denganmu Gaara ?"

"Aku masih harus disini, ada suatu hal yang ingin kulakukan"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan sampai jumpa Gaara, senang berkenalan denganmu !"

Naruto mulai berdiri dan membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu Naruto !" Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, ia dikejutkan dengan panggilan Gaara padanya. Naruto berhenti dan menatap Gaara dari sudut bahu kanannya.

"Kau memiliki mata yang sama denganku, kuharap suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu kembali"

Naruto tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang tertutupi pepohonan yang menjadi saksi atas perkenalan mereka kala itu.

To Be Continue...

* * *

Terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot membaca

Mohon kritik dan saran kalau berkenan, dan hanya menerima flame yang membangun ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : GaaFemNaru**

**Author : Princess Li-chan**

**Warning : Author pemula, ooc, alur terlalu cepat, typo, au, dll**

* * *

**Ingatkah saat itu ? Setahun setelah pertemuan kita di samping air terjun kala itu ?**

**Kita bertemu lagi…**

**Seolah takdir mempertemukan kita kembali…**

Bulan berganti bulan, musim silih berganti dan tak terasa setahun pun berlalu.

Musim panas tergantikan dengan musim gugur sehingga daun-daun mulai berguguran dan pepohonan yang berwarna kehijauan kini berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan.

Di sebuah sekolah bertuliskan Konoha High School, terlihat salah satu kelas di lantai dua yang tampak ramai di dalamnya.

Seorang guru berambut cokelat dikuncir satu dengan goresan di hidungnya masuk ke dalam kelas itu, lalu berdiri di depan.

"Harap tenang semuanya dan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing !" Titah sang guru kepada murid-muridnya yang kini kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Dan Akimichi Chouji ! Jangan makan saat jam pelajaran akan dimulai !" Lanjut sang guru pada salah seorang muridnya yang kini sedang memakan keripik kentang.

Tanpa menjawab, Chouji buru-buru memasukkan keripik kentangnya kedalam tas, takut kalau gurunya akan menyita makanannya.

Sang guru menghela napas berat, hampir setiap hari suasana kelasnya seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang guru.

Melihat suasana kelasnya yang sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, ia bicara kembali.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru ! Nah silahkan masuk !"

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut merah semerah darah dengan tato ai di dahinya, melangkah masuk dan berdiri tepat di depan kelas.

Sesaat ruang kelas yang ramai menjadi sunyi, dan tampak beberapa anak perempuan yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip seolah terhipnotis dengan pemandangan didepan mereka.

Sang guru ingin melanjutkan perkataannya tapi melihat salah seorang muridnya yang kini sedang tertidur pulas membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto ! sampai kapan kau mau tidur ?" Tanya sang guru dengan nada suara tinggi sehingga seluruh murid di kelas bisa mendengarnya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang sepertinya tidak terusik dengan panggilan dari gurunya.

"Na..Naru-chan ba..bangun" Pinta seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung, mencoba membangunkan teman sebelahnya yang sedang tertidur menyenderkan kepalanya di tangan. Tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto, akhirnya gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto.

"Ngh…" Mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris biru safir secerah langit yang terlihat sayu karena mengantuk.

Uzumaki Naruto, gadis itu melihat kearah mata ungu amethyst tanpa pupil yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

Dengan begitu Naruto pun terbangun dan menegakkan badannya, Lalu melihat ke seluruh kelasnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, Naruto hanya bingung melihatnya.

"Ke..kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ?" Tanya Naruto agak canggung karena ditatap seperti itu oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya, sedangkan yang lainnya tetap menatap Naruto tanpa ada yang menjawab.

"Dobe…" Kata Sasuke yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"TEME !" Teriak Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke menyeringai padanya.

"Sudah puas tidurnya Uzumaki Naruto ?" Mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, ia menoleh dan menatap sang guru di depan yang kini sedang menyilangkan tangannya.

Melihat sang guru yang sedang bersender di dinding depan kelas membuatnya tampak sedikit takut.

"Go..Gomenne Iruka sensei, aku ketiduran lagi !" Tertawa lepas dan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya itu membuat Iruka yang melihatnya menjadi luluh seketika.

Menghela napas pada akhirnya, Iruka hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidurlah yang cukup, agar kau tidak ketiduran di kelas lagi" Saran sang guru pada Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri.

"Hai, sensei !" Masih dengan senyuman lebarnya yang tidak bertahan lama saat tatapannya tertuju kepada seseorang yang berada di sebelah gurunya.

Takut kalau ia berhalusinasi, Naruto menggosok kedua matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya, tapi sosok di depan kelasnya tak juga menghilang.

"Baiklah, maaf atas keributan tadi dan silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Lanjut Iruka.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara asal Sunagakure" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

'Di..dia...' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu Sabaku-san silahkan duduk disamping Hyuuga Neji yang berada di depan Uzumaki Naruto" Tunjuk Iruka di bangku deretan pertama barisan kedua.

"Baik Sensei" melangkah kearah tempat duduknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Sebelum sampai di tempat duduknya, Gaara tersenyum sekilas pada Naruto.

**Naruto Pov :**

'Gaara ? bukankah dia orang yang waktu itu ? yang pernah kutemui di samping air terjun setahun yang lalu ?' Batinku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Aku melihatnya berjalan menuju bangkunya yang tepat berada di depanku, tapi sebelum ia sampai di tempat duduknya ia tersenyum kepadaku.

#Deg#

'Di..dia tersenyum ?' Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, bahkan sewaktu kami pertama kali bertemu, ia tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu.

Aku terus menatap punggungnya dari belakang sampai akhirnya suara Hinata menyadarkanku.

"Na..Naru-chan ? a..apa ada sesuatu yang me..mengganggu pikiranmu ?" Tanya Hinata padaku, sorot matanya menunjukkan kalau ia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ah, tidak ada Hinata-chan ! Aku baik-baik saja !" Jawabku riang, mengatakan kalau aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa

"Be..begitukah ? Syukurlah kalau begitu" Balasnya lega

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya, buka buku halaman 20" Perintah Iruka sensei pada kami semua, dan kami pun mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya.

**Normal Pov :**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, menandakan bahwa semua murid dibebaskan untuk bersantai, makan, ataupun tidur di area sekolah sampai batas jam tertentu sebelum memasuki pelajaran selanjutnya.

Di kelas 1A terlihat beberapa murid yang berbondong-bondong keluar kelas, tapi ada beberapa juga yang masih tinggal di kelas, salah satunya adalah Sabaku Gaara yang kini tengah dikerumuni oleh para gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

"Kyaaaa tampannya !"

"Pangeran impianku !"

"Sabaku-sama jadilah kekasihku !"

Kurang lebih itulah yang diteriakkan para gadis-gadis yang tengah mengerumuni Gaara saat itu, sedangkan Sasuke, jangan ditanya lagi, ia selalu mendeathglare para gadis yang mencoba mendekati tempat duduknya sehingga gadis di kelasnya tak berani mendekatinya kecuali trio SakuInoKarin yang kini tengah memperebutkan dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun ! aku membuatkan bento dengan banyak irisan tomat untukmu ! bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua di taman !?"

"Minggir jidat lebar ! Sasuke akan makan berdua denganku di kantin !"

"Diam Ino-pig ! aku yakin Sasuke-kun akan lebih memilih makan siang denganku daripada denganmu !"

Akhirnya mereka berdua bertengkar untuk memperdebatkan siapa yang pantas makan siang bersama Sasuke.

"Sasukeee~ mumpung mereka berdua bertengkar, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berdua ?"

"Berisik !" Bentak Sasuke tapi tak dihiraukan oleh gadis itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa kau dingin sekali, tapi itu membuatku tambah menyukaimu !"

"haah, mendokusai…" Keluh Shikamaru teman sebangku Sasuke yang terbangun karena keributan di sebelahnya.

Di depan bangku Sasuke dan Shikamaru terlihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama ?" Ajak Naruto pada Hinata tanpa menghiraukan keributan di kelasnya.

"A..ano Naru-chan, hari ini aku sudah be..berjanji pada Kiba-kun untuk menemaninya makan siang, ja..jadi hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu" Tolak Hinata sehalus mungkin, tidak mau menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu !" Jawab Naruto setengah kecewa.

"Ka..kau tidak apa kan Na..Naru-chan ?" Tanya Hinata setengah khawatir.

"Ahaha tidak apa tenang saja !" Tawa Naruto pada Hinata, meyakinkannya kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Ba..bagaimana ka..kalau besok Naru-chan kutraktir makan Ramen se..sepuasnya ?"

"Eh benarkah itu Hinata-chan ? Yatta ! Arigato Hinata-chan, kau memang sahabat terbaikku !" Teriak Naruto kegirangan lalu memeluk Hinata erat.

"Do..doita Naru-chan" Jawab Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu pergilah Hinata-chan, Kiba sudah menunggumu dari tadi" Kedip Naruto genit sembari menunjuk Kiba yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu kelas.

"Na..Naruuuuu !" Teriak Hinata dengan muka memerah sebelum akhirnya berlari menghampiri Kiba yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ahaha dasar anak itu, semakin lama aku melihatnya, ia menjadi semakin dewasa dan sepertinya dari gelagatnya tadi ia menyukai Kiba" Senyum Naruto pada Hinata yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh bersama Kiba.

Lama Naruto menatap kepergian mereka sampai tak menyadari seseorang yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Naruto" Panggil seseorang di belakangnya, Naruto berbalik dan menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata hijau emerald dan tato ai di dahi kirinya.

"Eh ?" Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang barusaja dilihatnya.

"Ga..Gaara ?" Sahut Naruto setelah tau siapa orang yang kini dilihatnya.

"Lama tak jumpa Naru, kalau kau ada waktu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Kantin ?" Tawar Gaara pada Naruto yang masih terlihat kaget akan kehadirannya.

"Bo..boleh…! Terima Naruto sedikit gugup karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia diajak oleh seorang laki-laki.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan para Gadis di kelas itu yang melihat kepergian mereka dengan cemburu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, terlihat seseorang di sudut ruangan yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya.

* * *

Tampak Gaara dan Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan sehingga suasana menjadi agak canggung.

"Um.. Gaara, apa kau sudah tau jalannya ?" Akhirnya Naruto memulai pembicaraan, memusnahkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Sudah, kemarin sore, kedua kakakku memperlihatkanku setiap detail ruangan di sekolah ini"

"Begitukah ? Kau beruntung memiliki mereka !" Sahut Naruto

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu" Jawab Gaara.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di kantin.

Terlihat sebuah kantin yang begitu megah dengan aneka makanan disana.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kantin bisa seramai ini saat jam istirahat" Gumam Gaara melihat meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh murid KHS.

"Ahaha begitulah, makanan disini begitu lezat dan tempat ini lebih pantas disebut restoran daripada sebuah kantin sehingga banyak anak sekolah ini yang kemari" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Begitu rupanya" Jawab Gaara yang menghampiri sebuah meja kosong dengan dua kursi yang berada di dekat jendela, sedangkan Naruto terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

Menarik kursinya kebelakang lalu mendudukinya, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kursi yang satunya, sehingga kini mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Di sudut meja yang terletak agak jauh dari meja yang ditempati oleh Gaara dan Naruto, terlihat Kiba dan Hinata yang sedang menatap mereka.

"Ne~ Kiba-kun bu..bukankah itu Naru-chan ?" Tunjuk Hinata pada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua dengan goresan di kedua pipinya.

"Sepertinya begitu Hinata, dan lihat dia bersama anak baru yang duduk di belakangku, siapa namanya ? Gaara ?" Balas Kiba menatap kearah Gaara.

"Ka..kau benar Ki..Kiba-kun, dan se..sepertinya mereka terlihat a..akrab"

"Hm, dan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dari sini" sahut Kiba

"Y..Ya, mereka sa..sangat serasi…" Hinata menyetujui.

"Sudahlah Hinata jangan pedulikan mereka, sekarang kita makan saja berdua lalu pergi ke taman"

#Blush#

"Ba..baiklah" Balas Hinata malu-malu

Sementara itu di meja Gaara dan Naruto

"Oh ya Gaara, kau mau pesan apa ?"

"Aku masih belum lapar, kau saja yang pesan" Tolak Gaara mengibaskan tangannya.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Ayame-san ! pesan satu mangkuk Ramen ekstra jumbo dengan banyak Naruto diatasnya yaaa !" Teriak Naruto pada seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang penjual ramen itu.

"Ya tunggu sebentar !" Tanggap Ayame tidak terlalu keras tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto dan Gaara.

"Jadi Gaara, kudengar dari teman-temanku, Suna High School itu sama bagusnya dengan Konoha High School, tapi kenapa kau pindah kemari ?" Tanya Naruto, ia masih penasaran dengan kehadiran Gaara disini.

"Untuk memenuhi janjiku" Jawab Gaara singkat

"Eh ? Janji apa ?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau ingat Naru ? Setelah pertemuan kita waktu itu aku telah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri kalau aku pasti akan menemuimu"

"Eh ?" Naruto terkesiap dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Dan karena itulah aku bisa ada disini sekarang, di depanmu, bicara dengamu, dan bertatap mata denganmu" Lanjut Gaara membuat pikiran Naruto bertambah kacau.

"Ka..kalau begitu, kenapa setelah pertemuan kita waktu itu, kau tidak menemuiku lagi di tempat yang sama ?"

"Karena setelah itu aku harus kembali ke Suna bersama Yashamaru"

"Yashamaru ?" Ulang Naruto sambil bertanya.

"Ya, adik ibuku, ia yang selalu merawatku semenjak aku kecil, sementara kedua kakakku tinggal bersama ayahku"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau dan ayahmu tinggal terpisah"

"itu…" Gaara memalingkan mukanya

"Ayahku membenciku karena aku adalah penyebab kematian ibuku, ya aku sama denganmu, ibuku pun meninggal karena melahirkanku"

"Ma..maaf Gaara, a..aku tak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa Naruto, lagipula itu sudah masa lalu, karena setelah itu ayahku perlahan-lahan mulai menyayangiku meski ia meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena dibunuh"

"…" Naruto terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Tapi aku cukup senang, walau hanya sebentar aku bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah" Naruto tersenyum, kagum karena Gaara bisa setegar itu.

"Dan setelah itu aku diajak oleh kedua kakakku ke Konoha, awalnya aku masih syok dengan kematian ayah, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, bebanku seakan terlepaskan" Lanjut Gaara menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Tapi sayang aku harus kembali ke Suna saat itu, aku bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan perpisahan padamu"

"Tak apa Gaara, aku bisa mengerti" Kata Naruto meyakinkan

"Terimakasih" Kali ini Gaara yang berucap, Naruto mengangguk.

"Dulu teman cuma sebuah kata untukku tidak lebih dari itu, tapi aku jadi mengerti setelah bertemu denganmu, yang penting adalah artinya" Lanjut Gaara.

Pipi Naruto bersemu merah saat mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Bahkan sewaktu Yashamaru meninggal tahun lalupun aku tidak merasa sedih berlarut-larut, dan itu berkat dirimu, karena kau mengalami penderitaan yang sama denganku"

"Maafkan aku, karena pertanyaan bodohku membuatmu membuka luka lamamu" Naruto menunduk, merasa bersalah karena membuat Gaara menceritakan hal yang terlalu pahit untuk dibuka kembali.

"Bukankah kita sama ?" Gaara bertanya pada Naruto, menatap kedalam mata biru safir milik Naruto

"Um, tapi…" Kata-kata Naruto terpotong, tergantikan dengan ucapan Gaara yang kini tengah memegang bahunya.

"Waktu itu kau mempercayaiku…" Jeda sejenak sebelum Gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya

"…dan karena itulah aku percaya padamu…"

Mata Naruto melebar, terkesiap dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara.

Wuuussssshhhh

Angin musim gugur masuk dari jendela luar, mengibaskan rambut twintail Naruto, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan berfikir kalau itu 'indah' termasuk seorang Sabaku Gaara yang kini tengah memegang bahunya.

"Te..terimakasih…Gaara.." Kata Naruto menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, dan Gaara tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Ini silahkan pesanannya !" Mendengar suara Ayame yang kini berada di depan meja mereka, Gaara buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Naruto.

"A..ayame-san ?!" Seru Naruto tergagap karena melihat Ayame yang datang tiba-tiba disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Go..gomenne kalau aku mengganggu acara romantis kalian, tapi silahkan dilanjutkan lagi, anggap saja tadi aku tidak ada !" Kata Ayame sembari meletakkan semangkuk ramen yang dipesan Naruto diatas meja, lalu pergi dengan muka memerah karena sehabis memergoki Gaara dan Naruto

'Ro..romantis ?' Batin Naruto sembari melirik Gaara dengan muka memerah, sedangkan Gaara masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Buru-buru Naruto mengenyahkan pikirannya itu dan mulai menyantap ramen yang ada di depannya.

"Itadakimasu !" Ucap Naruto kemudian mulai memakan ramennya dengan cepat membuat Gaara menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Ayame-san ! tambah satu lagi ! Teriak Naruto berulang-ulang menghabiskan ramennya sampai mangkuk keenam dan Gaara menatap Horror enam mangkuk ramen yang dimakan oleh Naruto tanpa sisa.

"Kenyangnyaaaaaa !" Kata Naruto yang kemudian menaruh sumpitnya.

"Aku tidak tau dengan badan sekurus itu kau bisa memakan itu semua Naru" Ucap Gaara masih tak percaya.

"Hehe, kalau makan ramen biasanya aku bisa habis lebih dari 8 mangkuk, tapi entah kenapa sekarang jadi berkurang" Jelas Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Naru…" Gaara menangkupkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Naruto, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, dekat, dan semakin dekat, Naruto menutup matanya sampai ia mendengar Gaara berbicara.

"Ada ramen di bibirmu" Ucap Gaara datar sembari mengusap ibu jarinya ke bibir Naruto yang terdapat beberapa potongan ramen

#Blush#

"E..eeeh ?"

#BRAK#

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja di salah satu meja disana, membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin itu termasuk Naruto dan Gaara menatap kearah asal suara itu, tapi yang mereka lihat hanyalah sebuah meja kosong yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang tadi menempatinya.

'Tadi itu... Siapa ?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Hehe, bagaimana ? sudah agak panjang kan ? semoga para reader puas karena chapter ini sudah kupanjangin 4 kali lipat dari yang chapter 1 ! XD

Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang nyambung dan agak tidak masuk akal. Kalau ada yang memberi kritik tentang alur, kesalahan tanda baca, typo, atau penulisan di chapter 2 ini aku janji akan mengeditnya ulang O_O7

Balasan Review yang tidak login :

gaanaruchan : iya sudah kupanjangin XD makasih reviewnya

NuruHime-chan19 : hehe rahasia, nanti kamu bakal tau sendiri kok tenang aja XD makasih reviewnya.

yang punya akun sudah saya balas lewat PM XD

Mohon kritik dan saran kalau berkenan, dan hanya menerima flame yang membangun ! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Our Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : GaaFemNaru**

**Warning : Author pemula, ooc, alur terlalu cepat, typo, au dll**

* * *

"Ruto…Naruto!" Panggil Gaara pada Naruto yang tengah melamun, tidak mendapat respon dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya, ia kemudian memegang lembut pipi kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Gaara menatap cemas pada Naruto.

Menyadari tangan kanan Gaara yang menyentuh pipinya membuat wajahnya memanas.

"A…aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sehingga tangan kanan Gaara terlepas dari pipinya.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo kita segera kembali ke kelas" Ujar Gaara, Naruto mengangguk dan segera menuju ke konter untuk membayar pesanannya.

"Ayame-san, berapa semuanya?"

"Semuanya 3000 Yen" Kata Ayame menampakkan senyum ramahnya yang selalu ia tujukkan pada semua pelanggannya.

Naruto baru akan mengambil dompet di saku kemeja sekolahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari Gaara yang berada di sampingnya tengah mengulurkan tangan dan menyerahkan uang 3000 Yen pada Ayame.

"Terimakasih, silahkan kembali lagi!" Ucap Ayame menerima uang yang disodorkan Gaara padanya.

"Gaara kenapa kau…" Ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan perkataan Gaara yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Kali ini biar aku yang membayar, anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah pertemuan kita" Ucap Gaara disertai sebuah senyuman tipis yang bisa membuat siapa saja terpesona termasuk Naruto yang kini berada disampingnya.

"A..Arigatou" Kata Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap mata Emerald Gaara yang tengah menatapnya, dan mereka berjalan beriringan untuk kembali ke kelas.

Menatap sejenak kearah uang itu lalu menoleh kearah Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Mereka serasi sekali" Kata Ayame setengah berbisik melihat mereka berdua, sebelum kemudian memasukkan uang itu kedalam laci dan bergegas mencuci semua mangkoknya yang kotor.

* * *

Ruang Komputer

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini kita pelajaran komputer! Silahkan nyalakan komputer kalian masing-masing!" Perintah seorang guru pelajaran komputer yang memakai kacamata hitam pada murid-muridnya yang kini tengah menyalakan komputer.

"Sekarang gambarlah apapun yang kalian inginkan di komputer, bagi 3 orang terbaik gambarnya akan kuikut sertakan dalam lomba desain grafis nasional!" Kata Ebisu pada murid-muridnya sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi depan kelas untuk mengawasi murid-muridnya.

Satu komputer dipakai oleh satu orang, Naruto duduk disamping Gaara yang berada di sebelah kanannya dan Hinata di sebelah kirinya.

1 jam pun berlalu tapi Naruto masih tidak memiliki ide dengan apa yang ingin digambarnya.

Tidak tau apa yang harus digambarnya, Naruto memiringkan badannya ke kiri, melihat apa yang digambar sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau gambar Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto mencoba melihat gambaran Hinata di layar komputer tepat di sampingnya.

Menyadari kalau Naruto sedang mencoba melihat gambarnya, Hinata segera menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A..ano itu… bu..bukan apa-apa Naru-chan" Jawabnya tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku yakin gambarmu itu pasti bagus jadi tak perlu ditutupi"

"Ta..Tapi…"

"Ayolah Hinata-chan…" Pinta Naruto dengan _Puppy Eyes_ nya sehingga membuat siapapun tak terkecuali Hinata menjadi luluh seketika.

Tidak tega pada akhirnya Hinata pun mengalah.

"Ba..baiklah" Dan dengan segera Hinata menyingkirkan tangannya dari layar komputernya sehingga Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Di layar komputer itu terlihat sebuah gambar setengah jadi yang memperlihatkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan tengah menatap matahari terbenam di tepi pantai, diatasnya terlihat burung-burung yang berterbangan dengan latar belakang langit yang berwarna jingga kemerahan.

"Indah sekali Hinata-chan" Puji Naruto melihat gambar Hinata tanpa berkedip seolah mengagumi gambar itu.

"A..arigatou Naru-chan"

"Yosh! aku juga akan berusaha!" Ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

Naruto mencoba membuat gambar yang bagus menggunakan mousenya, tapi hasilnya selalu berantakan.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhh, susah sekali ini!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Naru" Ucap seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

Orang itu membungkukkan badannya sehingga kepalanya kini berada tepat diatas bahu kanan Naruto.

"Ga..Gaara" Panggil Naruto tergagap dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Jantungnya berdebar saat ia melihat wajah serta rambut merah Gaara berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu" Gaara kemudian meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang mouse sehingga Naruto dapat merasakan tangan Gaara yang menyentuhnya lembut dan membuat jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Uchiha Sasuke ! Mau kemana kau ?" Tanya Ebisu di depan kelas dengan suara agak tinggi sehingga seluruh orang yang berada di kelas itu tak terkecuali Gaara dan Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang kini berdiri membelakangi Ebisu di ambang pintu ruang komputer.

"Pergi" Jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

"Jika kau pergi tanpa ijin, kau akan kuanggap tidak mengikuti pelajaranku hari ini" Kata Ebisu dengan nada mengancam. Sasuke tetap berjalan tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Ebisu tapi hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum ia berbelok menghilang dari hadapan gurunya tersebut.

"Terserah" Dan dengan begitu Sasuke menghilang dibalik dinding tempatnya berbelok tadi.

'Teme kenapa? Tak biasanya ia membolos pelajaran seperti ini' batin Naruto heran.

"Dasar Uchiha! Sifatnya selalu seperti itu" Ejek Kiba tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata, ia tak pernah menyukai sifat Sasuke sejak dahulu.

"Ki..Kiba-kun ka..kau tak seharusnya bicara begitu" Nasihat Hinata pada Kiba di sebelahnya.

"Eh gomenne Hinata, habisnya aku kesal dengan sifat arrogannya itu"

"A..aku bisa mengerti, ta..tapi aku yakin orang seperti Sasuke-san pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"E..entahlah, tapi aku yakin seseorang bisa berubah saat ia bisa menemukan cinta atau kebahagiaan"

"Uchiha yang itu jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja!" Tawa Kiba setengah mengejek, ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Ja..jangan bicara begitu Kiba-kun, a..aku yakin orang sekelas Sasuke-san pun pasti menginginkan untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang. Ha..hanya saja mungkin dia belum menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya" Jelas Hinata membuat Kiba terdiam dari tawanya.

"Mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi" Pikir Kiba menyetujui perkataan Hinata, dan Hinata tersenyum mengiyakan.

* * *

Di koridor di sebelah kantin, terlihat Sasuke yang tengah berjalan keluar sekolah, entah kenapa moodnya sedang tidak bagus saat ini, terutama saat kelasnya kedatangan murid baru tadi.

#Buagh#

"Brengsek!" Geram Sasuke memukul dinding disampingnya, ia benar-benar marah hari ini, terutama saat ia berada di kantin dan ruang komputer tadi, untung saja koridor itu sepi, kalau tidak entah apa yang akan difikirkan orang-orang disana jika melihat seorang Uchiha yang tak pernah berekspresi itu tengah marah seperti sekarang.

Sasuke barusaja akan melewati kantin sekolah sebelum tatapan matanya melihat sebuah benda berkilauan disudut ambang pintu kantin, membungkuk sesaat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih benda berwarna keemasan itu.

'Ini bukankah milik…' Kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengantongi benda kecil berwarna keemasan itu di saku kemeja sekolahnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang komputer, Gaara tengah menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam dan terus menatap pintu ruangan itu. Merasa dihiraukan Gaara kemudian memanggilnya.

"Naruto?"

"Ah ya Gaara ada apa?" Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Gaara yang memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sedari tadi kau menatap kearah pintu, apa kau memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Lalu ?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya berfikir, tak biasanya dia membolos pelajaran apalagi tanpa alasan seperti itu" Ujar Naruto mengatakan apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Tanya Gaara lagi kali ini menatap dalam mata biru Safir milik Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit heran saja"

"Begitu" Kata Gaara menggantung.

"Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan penjelasanku tadi?" Naruto mengangguk lalu mulai menatap kearah layar.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kau harus meregangkan tanganmu dan jangan terlalu kaku saat memegang mousenya agar gambarmu bisa lurus" Jelas Gaara sembari menggerakkan mousenya memutar, sehinggga membuat tangan Naruto yang berada dibawah tangannya bergerak seirama.

Gaara terlihat fokus dengan layar komputer, tapi sesekali Naruto merasa kalau Gaara memperhatikannya meskipun ia tak melihatnya secara langsung.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas saat merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara mengenai lehernya, ia bergeser sedikit sehingga wajah Gaara sudah tak sedekat yang tadi.

"Begitulah caranya, apa sekarang kau mengerti?"

"Ah.. ha..hai Arigatou Gaara" Bohong Naruto karena sedari tadi ia tak memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan Gaara.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Gaara tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Um, Ga..Gaara" Panggil Naruto tergagap, membuat Gaara yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya heran.

"Ya?"

"Bi..bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, menatap kearah tangan Gaara yang entah tanpa disadari atau tidak oleh pemiliknya kini tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun Gaara langsung melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Naruto, dan membuat tangan Naruto yang tadi berada di bawahnya segera melepas mouse.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali, kalau ada lagi yang bisa kubantu katakan saja" Kata Gaara dengan nada suara yang dibuat sedatar mungkin dan memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit memerah entah karena malu atau karena apa.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih" Kata Naruto untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Gaara mengangguk kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di samping kanan Naruto.

Naruto memang tidak terlalu ingat dengan perkataan Gaara, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia sedikit lebih lancar dalam menggambar menggunakan mouse, meski gambarnya tak sebagus Hinata tapi setidaknya ia berhasil membuatnya. Di dalam layar Naruto menggambar pegunungan dengan rumah kecil diatasnya.

"Baiklah waktu sudah habis, silahkan kalian menyimpan gambar kalian semua didalam satu folder di satu flashdisk lalu kumpulkan padaku besok" Kata Ebisu yang kemudian berdiri dan merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Dan untuk Nara Shikamaru, berhubung kau adalah ketua kelas sekaligus teman sebangku Uchiha Sasuke tolong sampaikan pada Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengumpulkan tugas desain grafisnya besok itu juga" Perintah Ebisu pada Shikamaru yang hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sambil menguap.

"Hoaaaahmm Mendokusai" Keluh Shikamaru.

"Apa kau juga mau melawanku seperti yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke tadi Nara Shikamaru?" Tanya Ebisu menatap tajam Shikamaru, yang ditatap hanya menatap malas pada gurunya.

"Tidak, karena itu akan sangat merepotkan" Kata Shikamaru menutup sebelah matanya.

"Bagus, aku suka murid penurut sepertimu meskipun kau selalu tidur dan bermalas-malasan di kelasku setidaknya kau adalah ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab" Puji Ebisu pada Shikamaru yang kini tengah melipat tangannya diatas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya lalu kembali tertidur.

* * *

Skip Time

Kriiiiinnnnnggggg

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah usai dan semua murid dipersilahkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, terlihat Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas sambil mengobrol.

"Ne~ Hinata-chan, kenapa hari ini kau tidak pulang bersama Kiba?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan, mengenyahkan suasana sunyi diantara mereka.

"A..ano, itu karena sekarang aku harus pulang bersama Neji-niisan" Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas yang dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak pulang bertiga saja?" Tanya Naruto, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagunya.

"A..ano kau tahu kan Naru-chan kalau Neji-niisan itu tidak terlalu suka jika aku pulang bersama seorang laki-laki?" Jelas Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh benar juga, aku sampai lupa kalau Neji itu overprotective" Naruto menepuk jidatnya, mengutukki kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya lupa akan hal itu.

"Ka..karena itulah aku takut jika Neji-niisan memarahi Kiba-kun jika ketahuan mengantarku pulang" Kata Hinata tak bisa membayangkan.

"Aku yakin, Neji melakukan semua itu karena ia begitu menyayangimu, maka wajar kan kalau dia mengkhawatirkanmu ?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau benar Naru-chan aku juga merasa begitu"

"Ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali Neji pulang bersamamu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto, ia merasa heran karena tak biasanya Neji bisa pulang secepat ini.

"Ka..karena sekarang tak ada rapat OSIS seperti biasanya karena Sasuke-san tidak ada"

"Benar juga katamu Hinata-chan, tem- maksudku Sasuke kan ketua OSIS di sekolah ini jadi kalau dia tidak ada berarti rapat juga tidak ada, bicara soal Sasuke sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya setelah pelajaran Desain Grafis tadi, kau tahu dia kenapa Hinata-chan?"

"Mu..mungkin Sasuke-san butuh waktu untuk sendiri"

"Hm kurasa juga begitu"

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di pintu gerbang sekolah dan berdiri disana tanpa menyadari awan mendung yang tengah menggantung diatas mereka. Lama mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya terlihat seseorang berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata ungu amethyst dari kejauhan.

"Neji? kenapa kau lama sekali? Padahal kita sekelas tapi kau membuat kami menunggu selama lebih dari 10 menit" Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara kesal.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Naru-chan" Kata Hinata menenangkan Naruto yang hendak akan bicara lagi.

"Tadi aku ada sedikit keperluan, maaf kalau terlalu lama" Kata Neji mencoba menjelaskan, Hinata menangguk seolah mengatakan kalau tidak apa-apa, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela napas berat.

"Naruto, terimakasih sudah mau menemani Hinata-sama" Naruto mengangguk sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok pagar sekolah.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata-sama" Neji menghadap kearah Hinata untuk mengajaknya pulang sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Ka..kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Naru-chan" Dengan begitu Hinata berlari menyusul Neji yang berjalan tidak jauh didepannya

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Hinata, Hati-hati di jalan!" Naruto berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dari Hinata dan Neji.

Naruto baru sepuluh langkah meninggalkan sekolah sebelum ia menyadari kalau jepit rambut kesayangannya hilang entah kemana.

"Ke..kemana jepit rambutku?!" Naruto terlihat panik kemudian meraba-raba rambutnya untuk mengetahui barangkali jepit rambutnya terselip ke rambut bagian belakangnya, merasa kalau jepit rambutnya tidak ada dimanapun, Naruto berlari kembali ke sekolah, berbelok kiri masuk kedalam kelas terakhir sebelum ia pulang.

"Hosh..hosh sial! kemana jepit rambutku?!" Naruto membungkuk, mencoba memeriksa satu persatu laci di dalam kelas itu tanpa menyadari jam dinding kelas yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Naruto mencari dan terus mencari tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Merasa usahanya sia-sia ia akhirnya terduduk di salah satu kursi kelas itu.

"Huff, kuharap Tsunade-baachan tidak memarahiku karena aku menghilangkan jepit rambut pemberiannya di ulang tahunku dulu" Kata Naruto menghela napas berat.

Lama ia terduduk sampai akhirnya angin dingin dari luar jendela membelai rambutnya.

"Ah iya aku harus pulang sekarang, sebelum sekolah dikunci secara otomatis dari luar!" Naruto segera bergegas keluar dari kelas saat ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Zrrrrrrrrrsssssssssss

Barusaja Naruto akan melewati koridor sekolahnya hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Argh Hujan! Sial sekali aku hari ini!" Teriak Naruto menatap hujan di sekolahnya dengan frustasi.

"Haah terpaksa menunggu hujan reda" Keluh Naruto sembari duduk di koridor sekolah. Ia terus menunggu tapi hujan tak kunjung reda dan hari sudah semakin gelap.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, ia terus memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari memikirkan cara untuk bisa pulang ke rumah, ia tak ingin kalau neneknya memarahinya karena pulang terlambat, tapi di satu sisi ia alergi pada udara dingin.

"Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kata Naruto menghela napas berat, ia hampir menangis saat itu.

Tap..tap..tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam sekolahnya, suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat, Naruto menelan ludahnya takut-takut, ia berbalik dan bersiap-siap kalau-kalau itu adalah sesosok hantu atau orang yang ingin mencelakainya, tapi sesaat Naruto berbalik ia menemukan pria berambut merah yang memakai sebuah jaket merah tebal yang tak asing dalam penglihatannya.

"Naruto?"

"Eh Gaara?" Naruto terkejut, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa lega karena yang ia lihat bukanlah sesosok hantu atau orang yang ingin mencelakainya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini Naruto?" Tanya Gaara sedikit heran.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kenapa kau masih disini Gaara?"

"Aku tadi sehabis dari ruang guru mengisi data diriku sebagai murid baru di sekolah ini kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Itu aku tidak membawa payung jadi…" Kata-kata Naruto terpotong tergantikan dengan kata-kata Gaara.

"Begitu" Gaara berjalan mendekati hujan kemudian membuka payungnya yang berwarna merah semerah darah sewarna dengan warna rambutnya.

Menatap sejenak pada ujung payungnya yang kini sudah teraliri air hujan, Gaara menoleh ke belakang tersenyum pada Naruto yang menatapnya heran.

"Kemarilah aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Tawar Gaara sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh benarkah?!" Mata Naruto berbinar-binar, ia sangat senang sekaligus bersyukur karena Gaara mau berbaik hati untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi raut wajah riangnya itu tiba-tiba berubah tergantikan dengan ekspresi sedih yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi kau bagaimana? Aku merasa sepertinya arah rumah kita berlawanan?" Kata Naruto merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian di sekolah ditengah hujan pada hari yang hampir malam" Kata Gaara tetap tersenyum dan tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto tersipu, baru sekali dalam hidupnya ada seorang laki-laki yang begitu baik padanya, sedikit ragu pada awalnya tapi Naruto akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Gaara.

"A..arigatou Gaara" Dengan begitu Naruto menuruni tangga koridor sekolah sehingga kini ia berada di samping Gaara yang tengah memayunginya, sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan melewati gerbang sekolah.

Diatas gedung kaca tertinggi di KHS itu terlihat seseorang yang tengah menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

To Be Continue...

* * *

Hai Reader lama tak jumpa? XD #DilemparPisauKarenaLamaGakNongol#

Gomenne kalau membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama, ha..habisnya sekolah tiap hari pulang jam 3 sampai saya tak punya waktu untuk diri saya sendiri. T^T #GakAdaYangNanya#

Ngomong-ngomong berhubung rate nya T+++ #Dihajar# Maksudku berhubung ratenya T+ mungkin akan ada sedikit pembicaraan yang menjurus di chapter-chapter depannya, jadi hati-hati bagi yang berumur kurang dari 14 tahun #DibuangKeLaut#

Sekali lagi saya mau bilang kalau ada yang memberi kritik tentang alur, kesalahan tanda baca, diksi, typo, atau cara penulisan di chapter 3 ini saya janji akan mengeditnya ulang. XD

Saya nyadar kok kalau fict saya ini masih pas-pasan nggak sebagus author-author lainnya, dan mungkin ada dari para reader yang kurang puas atau mungkin kecewa, tapi saya akan berusaha menjadi sebaik yang saya bisa.

Oke cukup bicaranya, saatnya balas review bagi yang tidak login XD yang sudah login sudah dibalas lewat PM masing-masing.

**Guest**

Saingannya Naruto? ada dong nantikan chapter-chapter selanjutnya, semoga nggak ngebosenin XD

**gaanaruchan**

Yosh chapter depan pasti terjawab, tapi lihat fict chapter ini pasti dah tau siapa yang menggebrak meja XD

**Guesttt**

Hehe maaf ya kalau kurang panjang, soalnya saya sudah mengatur 2 sampai 3K per chapter, minggu depan saya update lebih cepat oke? XD

**uzuzi**

Arigatou dah suka semoga nggak ngebosenin, meski belum kuberitau siapa, tapi dari chapter ini pasti sudah tau siapa yang menggebrak meja? XD

**Ji**

Ya, kuusahakan. targetnya 2 sampai 3K per chapter #plak# XD

**Hana**

Kyaaaaaaaaaa aku maluuuuuuu #AuthorMasukKedalamKulkas# eh iya yang di Summary itu murni kesalahan author alias Human Error, awalnya saya bingung Naruto mau dijadiin kelas 1 atau 2 tapi malah lupa ngerubah. Summarynya sudah saya edit, semoga suka. XD

**zoccshan**

A-author zo?! #MaluSendiri# bu-bukankah sebentar lagi author zo unas, kok malah main di fanfiction XD maaf ya kalau cerita saya di fanfict biasa saja, saya masih pemula hehe XD

Oke sudah semua ! kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! XD

Mohon kritik dan saran kalau berkenan dan hanya menerima flame yang membangun #BungkukBungkuk#


End file.
